


calm me down (before i sleep)

by leeanndarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom/sub, Everything is consensual, Kink?, M/M, Only fans, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, face fucking, harry owns a sex shop, i think that's all?, kink talk, louis has an onlyfans, louis in lingerie and corsets, louis is LOUD loud, louis loves panties and stockings, niall is a supportive best friend, oh boy, they make a list, they're both goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/leeanndarling
Summary: Prompt 24: Harry is a sex shop owner that has a crush on Louis, the shy customer who flirts with him while buying cute buttplugs, lace panties, and collars. One day, Louis asked Harry to help him put on a corset (they end up fucking in the dressing room). Things escalate quickly from there, so they start seeing each other seriously while trying other sex stuff.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, niall horan/ofc (brief)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 321
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	calm me down (before i sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> whoa man 2020 has been CRAZY  
> this took a lot longer to finish than i was expecting, but here it is!!  
> title is from god save me, but don't drown me out by yungblud and it's not really relevant, but i thought it was kinda cute :)  
> anyway  
> hope you guys enjoy this story!!  
> (this story does have consensual kink and they're safe about it, promise :) they make a list and have a safe word, too)

“Now remember, darlings, I won’t be for a few days,” Louis hums, his voice high and soft. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his bottom lip red from being bitten. “I’m moving, and I’ve gotta get my new room set up nice for you,” he giggles. “I’ll try to answer private messages and send out some pictures if I have the time. I’ll miss you all! Goodbye for now, my darlings.” He blows a kiss to the camera and ends the livestream.

Louis sighs as he undoes the collar around his throat, tossing it to the side. He’s absolutely exhausted. He’s not done a livestream that long since he first started out on OnlyFans, but he wanted to make sure his subscribers had enough content to feel satisfied. This was his last night in this room. After deciding to drop out of college, he and his best friend figured it would be best to start over in a new town. They found a decently priced flat outside of London, and it was officially moving weekend. He was beyond excited, but also slightly nervous. He started OnlyFans on a whim, and he was making a full living within a month. It was a shock, but he loved every minute of it.

Niall barges into Louis’s room, not even blinking at the lingerie Louis was wearing. “All done fucking yourself so I can get some sleep?” he asks bluntly, looking at Louis’s camera set up. “Don’t forget to wear real pajamas tonight. Movers will be here at 7 am.”

“Why did you book them so early?” Louis groans, slowly standing up. All his things were packed, but he left out pajamas and an outfit for the next day. “You knew I had a stream planned, and I need to shower. I’m all sticky.”

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Niall snorts, shaking his head. “Bet one of your followers would pay to bathe you. Wonder if you could set that up.”

Louis rolls his eyes, undoing the garter clips to take off the thigh highs. “They don’t even know where I’m located, Niall, why on earth would I even offer that?” he laughs. “They get videos of me showering, that’s close enough. Now leave, you heathen, I need to shower.” 

He shoves Niall out of the room and locks the door, making his way to the shower. He’s quick with it, his body aching from packing. He’s beyond excited to move and start over, but he dreaded the actual moving process. He wouldn’t have long to unpack. He’s glad his new place had a huge closet so he could organize all of his OnlyFans outfits and toys. 

He’s only half awake when the movers come the next morning, and he sits on the kitchen counter to drink his tea so he’s out of the way. Niall comes in, laughing a bit when he sees Louis. 

“You look like death,” he grins, handing Louis a McDonalds bag with his favorite breakfast in it. “Maybe you should’ve gone to sleep earlier.”

“Maybe you should’ve scheduled the movers later,” Louis mumbles, setting his tea down so he could eat. 

They’re able to get everything situated by that evening, but there’s still a decent amount of unpacking left. They order pizza for delivery that night, both falling asleep on the couch. Louis gives himself a few days off, only uploading the occasional picture and video for his subscribers. Moving definitely exhausted him more than he had expected. When he’s finally ready to jump back into it, he decides to get a new outfit. He finds a sex shop right outside of town. It couldn’t have been more perfect.

When Louis walks in, he hears a small “welcome!” come from the back of the store. He calls out a hello in response, immediately going to the lingerie section. He tries to find something on the fancy side, humming quietly. He picks up a lace lavender set, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I think that would look fantastic on you.” The voice is low behind him, making louis jump and turn around quickly. The man standing there is absolutely stunning. Louis loses his thoughts for a moment, but composes himself quickly.

“Th-thank you,” Louis stammers, blushing a little. In person meetings weren’t his forte. 

“You’re welcome,” the man smirks at Louis’s response. “I just got in some newer outfits if you’d like to take a look? I can bring the box out for you.”

Louis shakes his head slightly. “No, that’s fine. I think I’m going to stick with this outfit.” He lays it over his arm, his cheeks still a bit red. “Thank you though.”

The man nods, a small smile still on his face. “Name’s Harry if you need anything. Just let me know.” He turns and walks away.

Louis turns back to the wall, groaning quietly to himself. He never fails to make a fool of himself in person, yet he’s an absolute minx online. He decides to grab some lube while he’s there, checking his phone on his way to the register. He needs to make sure he’s got everything he needs.

“All set?” Harry asks, smiling as he takes the items from Louis. He scans the outfit and removes the security tag with ease. “These for someone special, or just for yourself?”

“Um- I- just for me, mostly,” Louis stammers, cursing internally. Should he tell a total stranger what he does? Surely this Harry guy sees a LOT, but Louis still can’t fathom admitting it out loud. The only person who really knows is Niall, and that’s only because they live together. He looks up when he realizes Harry’s staring at him.

“You okay?” Harry asks, raising his eyebrow. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You don’t have to answer my questions if you don’t want to.” He’s blushing a bit.

“No, it’s totally fine,” Louis says quickly, swiping his card. “It just caught me off guard. I just moved here, and my last shop knew me, so-” He blushes brightly, realizing what he’s admitted.

“So I should expect to see you again, hmm?” Harry teases, handing Louis his bag. “I look forward to it. Have a good day.”

Louis squeaks out a small “you, too” as he’s rushing out the door. He’s glad he’s on his own- Niall would’ve never let him live that down. He thinks it’s hilarious that Louis is awkward in person, but an absolute slut online. 

Louis doesn’t know why they’re friends, if he’s honest. (Yes he does)

When Louis finally gets home, Niall’s sitting on the couch. Louis tries to sneak in, but he fails. Of course he does.

“Hey- you found a shop?” Niall grins as he sees the solid black bag in Louis’s hand. “Is this cashier as cute as the last one?”

“Well, this cashier isn’t really your type, given his penis and all,” Louis says flatly, kicking his shoes off. “But yes, as a matter of fact, he’s cute.”

“Ooh, maybe you’ll finally get laid!” Niall laughs. “What’s his name? Is he gay? Is he nice?”

Louis laughs softly. “All I know is his name, Niall. Chill. And I have more orgasms in a week than you do,” he smirks.

“Yes, but at least mine are caused by an actual person,” Niall snorts. “You need a good man, Lou. You need a good fuck.”

Louis blinks slowly at Niall, shaking his head. “I just met this man and you’re already trying to get me in his pants. Good thing you’ll never go to the store with me.”

“I’ll go on my own,” Niall shrugs. “I’ll show every male employee there your photo until I find him, and then I’ll interrogate him. Gotta make sure he’s good for you, Louis.”

“Butt out, Niall,” Louis groans, taking his bag to his room. He hangs the outfit up with a small sigh. He knows he needs to do a live video, but his mind is elsewhere. He doesn’t want to give his subscribers half-assed content. Right now, all he can think about is Harry. His mind is stuck on the boy from the sex shop, and Louis didn’t even introduce himself. Typical.

-

Harry sees the boy again less than a week later. He’s not gonna lie and say he’s not happy about it, but he keeps his cool. He greets the boy with a small “hey.”

“Hey,” Louis smiles softly. “So. I realized I didn’t introduce myself last time I was in here, and that was rude of me. I’m Louis, and I do think you’ll be seeing a lot of me,” he says honestly. 

“Well, it’s nice to officially meet you, Louis,” Harry chuckles softly. “Is there anything I can help you find today?”

“I definitely need more stockings,” Louis sighs, pouting a bit. “My idiot roommate ripped my favorite pair.”

Harry raises his eyebrow a bit. “Um- alright. I can show you where they are.”

Louis blushes brightly when he realizes how that sounded. “He tried to lock me in my room by tying my door knob to the guest room door knob. He wanted first dibs on the pizza.”

“Oh my god,” Harry snorts, covering his mouth. “He really did that?”

“I wish I was joking, and I wish it was the first time,” Louis giggles. “He’s insane, honestly. But he’s my best friend, and he’s done a lot of weird stuff for me, so…” he trails off, shrugging a bit.

Harry leads Louis to the clothing section, smiling softly. “Weird stuff? Like what?” he teases, turning to face Louis.

“I have an Only Fans account,” Louis admits, blushing brightly. His cheeks feel like they’ll be permanently red. Might as well get it over with. “He’s helped me with photo angles and special requests.”

“Oh,” Harry blinks, nodding slowly. “He sounds like a good friend then. That’s why I’m gonna see a lot of you here?”

Louis nods, trying to gauge Harry’s reaction. “Yeah. Sometimes I get special requests for certain outfits or toys. Every time I think I have everything imaginable, they come up with something new.”

“Do you have a male sybian?” Harry grins. “That would probably get you a lot of views and tips. It’s… Intense.”

“Oh,” Louis gasps, licking his lips. “That sounds very… interesting. I think my clients would like that. I can ask on my live tonight.” He looks through the stockings, picking out a few pairs.

Harry can’t take his eyes off the boy. Louis’s beautiful, and Harry tries not to imagine him naked. It’s a bit difficult.

“Would… would you like an invite to my show tonight?” Louis asks quietly, biting his lip. He can’t tell what Harry’s thinking.

“No, no,” Harry murmurs, shaking his head. “You’re a customer. That feels like a major invasion of your privacy. I won’t disrespect you like that.”

“Oh,” Louis breathes, nodding slowly. “Um. Thank you for that. Most people just beg me for my account info when they find out. It’s a little annoying, if I’m honest.”

“I’m not like that,” Harry promises. “To be completely honest, I don’t even watch porn. Things like that don’t interest me unless I truly know the person. I prefer a connection.”

“Are you a Dom?” Louis asks bluntly. He’s been watching Harry’s demeanor, and it’s something that was nagging at him.

“I am,” Harry laughs, raising his eyebrow a bit. “And you’re a sub. Pillow princess vibes, if I’m honest.”

“I am,” Louis nods, giggling a little. “You’re good at reading people, hmm? Guess you can help me figure out fun ways to surprise my customers.”

“I’d love to help you whenever you come in here,” Harry smiles. “Just let me know what you need and I’ll get you taken care of. 

Louis leaves shortly after, and Harry is left with his thoughts. He’s curious. He’s definitely curious about what Louis looks like in the lingerie he’s purchased, but he does his best to push those thoughts away. He wants to be respectful, but Louis’s body is sinful.

Harry’s been single for a while. His last sub wasn’t even an actual relationship. He had his first sub when he was only 21, and it sparked a fire in him. He threw himself into research, wanting to be the best Dom he could be. He became fairly known in the community. Everybody loved him. He was a community favorite. He slowed down after his first real relationship. Things were pretty serious, and it absolutely broke Harry’s heart when things ended. That’s when Harry opened up the shop at age 24. He used his job to keep himself distracted. Now, at 26, things were much better. Harry found a local BDSM club, and became a regular there. Being a Dom was something he loved. It was who he was. The club was easy- no commitment, but all the fun.

Harry closes the shop up later that evening, heading straight to the club. He needs to get off, but having Louis on his mind didn’t seem appropriate. He needs something else. Half an hour later, he’s got his cock halfway down some twink’s throat with a dozen people watching.

He still can’t stop thinking about Louis.

Harry’s back at work a week later, and Louis walks through the door- almost on cue. He sees Harry and smiles a little as he approaches the counter. 

“Hey,” Harry smiles, stepping out to greet Louis. “Looking for anything specific today?”

“I am, actually,” Louis hums. “So I have a customer who is a Dom,” he grins. “He wants a video of me using a plug. I asked him what kind and he said to use my imagination. Can you help?”

Harry nods, leading Louis to the plugs. “I’m assuming a large one, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “So… as a Dom, which plug would you like to see your sub use? He did request a vibrating one.”

Harry nods, trying to stay professional. “Well, if I was paying for the video, I’d pick this one.” He reaches up, grabbing a box from the top shelf. The plug is large, long, and thick at the base. It has a remote with it to control it. “Seven settings. More like an actual dildo, if I’m honest. It’s really nice. It’ll have you finishing in no time.”

“Well, fuck,” Louis breathes, eyes widening as he takes the toy into his hand. “I think this will definitely satisfy his needs. He’ll love it.”

“Glad I could help,” Harry smirks. “Do you need some lube?”

Things continue like that for a few weeks. Louis always comes in during Harry’s shifts, like he plans it perfectly. Conveniently, he always needs something from the top shelf. He flirts, very obviously, and always lets his hand linger over Harry’s. The tension between them is growing. Harry notices that Louis buys panties during every visit, but he doesn’t mention it. He thinks it’s cute that Louis’s trying to find reasons to see him, and he’s not complaining. He wants to see Louis, too. Every brush of their hands sends shivers down Harry’s spine. He doesn’t want to cross the line, but he knows Louis is just too shy to make the first move. Harry doesn’t mind. He enjoys their weekly conversations.

“You want a collar?” Harry asks, blinking slowly. “Not a choker?”

“I don’t want a collar, but my customer does,” Louis laughs softly. “I have plenty of chokers at home. Never worn a collar, but maybe you could help me find one that fits me?” he smiles, looking up at harry. They walk to the accessories, and Louis’s jaw drops when he sees all the options. “Well, fuck.”

“I think aqua would be a good color for you,” Harry smiles softly, grabbing an aqua, faux leather collar off the shelf. He bites his lip, carefully clasping it around Louis’s neck. There’s something a bit intimate about it, but Harry keeps his chill.

Louis turns to look at himself in the mirror, gasping loudly. The collar looks stunning on him, and the image of Harry standing behind him makes him weak. Harry looks proud, almost, and it drives Louis a bit insane.

Louis comes back three times that week to buy more collars.

“Weren’t you just here yesterday?” Harry chuckles as Louis walks inside the store, the little bell ringing quietly. “You just can’t get enough of me, hmm?”

“Yes, I’m definitely here for your charm and not for my customers,” Louis says dryly, walking up to the counter. “I need a pink corset. You have them?” He can’t help but blush at the look on Harry's face. “Look, mate, I have a customer who paid two hundred pounds for a picture of me in a pink corset. I’ve got to deliver.”

“Whatever you say,” Harry smirks. He leads Louis over to the clothing section of the store and helps the boy pick out a few. He takes them to the dressing room, hanging them up. “I’ll, uh, be out here if you need a new size.”

Louis nods, his cheeks still red as he stepped into the dressing room. He shuts the door quietly before taking his shirt off. He wraps the first one around himself, frowning when he realizes he can’t do it himself. “Um, Harry?” he calls out.

There’s a bit of shuffling before Harry answers, his voice right on the other side of the door. “Yeah? Everything alright?”

“I-I need help trying this on,” Louis admits, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. He knows it’ll be awkward, but he doesn’t have a choice. “I can’t lace up the back myself to see if it fits.”

“Alright,” Harry hums, using his key to unlock the door. He steps inside and looks at Louis in the mirror. “What kind of fit do you want it to be?”

Louis furrows his eyebrows a bit. “Like a corset?” he says slowly. He has no idea what he’s doing.

Harry lets out a small laugh before he composes himself. “Okay, okay. I’ll help you.” He starts lacing the back up, tutting quietly. “This one is too big. I’m assuming you’re wanting a tighter fit, yeah?”

“Yeah, I think that’s what he’s wanting,” Louis nods. He hangs that one back up, letting Harry pick out the next one. They go through a few different ones before they find one that fits like it’s supposed to. 

“I hope you have someone to help you put this on at home,” Harry laughs, watching Louis’s face as he begins lacing up the corset. 

“Fucking shit, this is worth more than two hundred,” Louis groans, bracing his hands on the wall as he sucked in. He felt like his body was being squeezed in half. “Fuck. How the hell do women wear this regularly?”

Harry can’t help but giggle quietly at Louis’s mini-rant, tying a bow at the top once he was done. “Well, if it means anything, I think this one looks great on you. I’m sure your customer is going to love it.” He takes a step back, admiring the way Louis’s body looks in the baby pink corset.

“Yeah?” Louis murmurs, blushing a bit as he turns to see himself in the mirror. He feels like he’s always blushing around Harry. “I do like this one. Can’t say I’ll ever wear it again, but I hope the guy enjoys his picture. He’s a nice guy. I do need some panties to match this, though.”

“It has a matching pair,” Harry nods. “Pretty sure it has matching stockings, too. You’ll look great for your photo.” He smiles softly when Louis turns to face him. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Louis says quietly, looking up at Harry. He can’t ignore the way his heart skips a beat. “I definitely wouldn’t have found the right one without you.”

Harry hums, gently pushing Louis’s hair off his forehead. “I’m glad I could assist,” he whispers.

The tension between the two boys is thick. The shop is empty - Louis always comes during slow times to get more one-on-one time with Harry - and the music playing is just a buzz in the background. The two boys stare at each other, the electricity between them obvious. Neither of them move for a few minutes. Things are tense, but Harry makes the first move, his dominant side making an appearance. He pushes Louis back against the wall and presses their lips together, moaning into the boy’s mouth. He holds Louis’s cheeks in his hands as he nips at the boy’s bottom lip.

Louis’s brain short-circuits. He goes lax in Harry’s arms, letting the boy move him. He whines into Harry’s mouth. After a few minutes, his brain finally starts to react. He wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and starts moving his lips to follow the kiss. He’s hyper aware of the corset around his waist.

“Off, off,” he mumbles, reaching behind him to try and undo the ribbon. Harry undoes it and unzips it without even breaking the kiss, letting the corset fall to the floor. For some reason, that makes Louis’s knees a bit weak. “Harry-”

“Stay here, undress,” Harry orders, reluctantly taking a step back. “I’ve gotta grab something.” He leaves the dressing room, and Louis does as he says. He kicks his jeans and panties off to the side just as Harry comes back in with lube and a condom. “Turn around so I can prep you.”

“I won’t need it,” Louis breathes, quickly turning for Harry. He bends over slightly. 

“Wha- Why won’t you need it?” Harry furrows his eyebrows. He’s confused- until he’s not. He lets out a loud groan, tapping on the small jewel between Louis’s cheeks. “Are you seriously plugged right now?”

Louis nods, closing his eyes. “I made a video right before I came here, and then I plugged myself so I could take some photos when I got home.”

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Harry groans. He grabs the plug and slowly pulls it out, tossing it to the ground. “Fuck- is this okay? I didn’t even ask-”

“Shit, Harry, just fuck me!” Louis groans, looking over his shoulder at Harry. He arches his back even more. “Please!”

Harry nods jerkily and rolls the condom on, making sure to coat himself with plenty of lube. He slowly pushes into Louis, a low grunt leaving his lips. Louis’s tight- like, sinfully tight. It drives Harry a bit mad as he eventually bottoms out. He does his best to control himself, but Louis doesn’t do the same. A long string of high-pitched whines leaves Louis’s lips. He’s rambling for Harry to just “move, please  _ move” _ and Harry happily obliges. He grips the boy’s hips, giving him a sharp thrust. He knows it’s a bit irresponsible considering they didn’t even talk about limits. He makes a silent agreement with himself to just keep it basic. 

Louis, however, is practically drooling. It’s been a while since he’s had a person on the other end of the dick inside him. He rolls his hips back eagerly as he encourages Harry to move. Once Harry finally does, Louis moans loudly. He braces himself on the wall as Harry begins fucking him fully. The sound of their skin slipping is filthy.

“Please, Harry, harder!” Louis begs, throwing his head back. “Fuck me!”

“Fucking hell-” Harry grunts. He squeezes Louis’s hips, moving his own faster. With the reactions he was getting from Louis, he figures the boy could easily come untouched. He wraps his arm around the boy’s waist regardless, wrapping his hand around Louis’s cock. They’re both panting, but Louis’s exceptionally vocal. Harry’s glad it’s a slow day.

Louis’s honestly a bit embarrassed over how eager he is. He keeps his mind off it, focusing on the phenomenal feeling of Harry’s cock dragging inside him. His body is in overdrive. He would never admit that he had dreamed about this. About feeling Harry’s cock inside him- it’s even better than he had imagined. It’s driving him absolutely insane.

Harry’s proud of his self control. The Dom in him wants to rough Louis up a bit- to fuck him hard enough that he screams, but he holds back. He knows that they need to have a full conversation before things get too intense. He keeps his thrusts steady, but hard, absolutely loving the sounds coming from Louis’s mouth.

“Right there, Harry, right there!” Louis cries out once Harry hits his prostate, throwing his head back. “Shit- fuck-” He moans loudly. Harry suddenly realizes how Louis can make an entire living on Only Fans.

“Harry, I’m close,” Louis whimpers, his cock twitching in Harry’s hand. He clenches around the boy’s cock. “Can I come? Please- shit!”

“Come for me, Lou, I’m close, too,” Harry grunted, shifting his hips to hit Louis’s prostate relentlessly. He knows it’ll easily push the boy over the edge.

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis moans loudly, his body trembling as he comes over his stomach and Harry’s hand. “Shit, yes yes yes!”

Harry’s eyes roll back as he comes into the condom, his hips slowing to a stop before he pulls out. He ties the condom and tosses it to the side, helping Louis stand up. “Fuck, that was amazing,” he whispered. “Let me go grab a towel to clean you off.” 

Louis really wants to lick Harry’s hand clean, but he doesn’t. Is that too weird for the first time? He doesn’t really know the protocol for dressing room sex. “Thanks,” he whispers when Harry comes back, using the small towel to wipe his stomach off. “That… That was really fucking amazing,” he murmurs, smiling softly. He’s still breathless, and his cheeks are flushed. He looks wrecked, and Harry doesn’t look much different.

“Amazing is an understatement,” Harry chuckles softly, pulling his pants back up. “Um. I’ll meet you at the register, yeah?”

Louis nods a bit, watching Harry leave the dressing room. What the fuck just happened?”

As soon as Louis gets home, he runs inside to find Niall in the kitchen. “I just had sex with Harry,” he blurts out.

Niall spins around so fast he almost falls. “You- what the fuck?”

“Harry was helping me try on the corset I needed and he fucked me in the dressing room,” Louis rambles. “Oh my god, Niall, what do I do?”

“Was it good?” Niall asks seriously, raising his eyebrow. “That makes a difference. If it was awful, you find a different shop.”

“It was fucking brilliant,” Louis groans. “His cock was fucking fantastic. I want it in me all the time.”

“Dramatic much?” Niall snorts. “Tell him you want to go out. Or be fuck buddies. Or whatever you wanna be.”

“I want him to be my Dom,” Louis says honestly. “He knows his shit, and he’s fine with me having an Only Fans. And his hands- fuck, his hands. I want them around my throat.”

“Oh god, I’m gonna have to listen to both of you,” Niall winces. “But at least he can start taking your pictures for you. I’ve seen too many of your lingerie outfits. I’m done.”

“I’m not ready to ask him out just yet, Niall, chill.” Louis rubs his face, sighing softly. “I’ve gotta go take some pictures before I shower. Can you please help me with the corset? I can't lace it up myself.”

Niall follows Louis upstairs and helps him into the corset like the great friend he is, but immediately leaves after. Louis finishes getting dressed and takes his photos, managing to get the corset off himself. His thoughts are running a million miles a minute. He’s a bit sore from how hard Harry fucked him, and he can’t get his mind off the boy. He takes a long, hot shower, trying to clear his head. He’s been craving a rough fuck for a while, and this was even better than he could’ve imagined. 

Harry doesn’t see Louis for almost two weeks. The boy doesn’t come in, and Harry’s regretting not getting his number, or even his last name. He’s worried that things have been ruined between them. When Louis finally walks in the door, Harry’s relieved. He steps out from behind the counter, meeting Louis halfway. “Hey,” he whispers.

“Hey,” Louis replies, smiling a little. “How’ve you been?”

“Good. A bit lonely,” Harry says honestly. “You haven’t been back. Thought I ruined it with you.”

“Didn’t ruin anything,” Louis promises. “I just- I needed some time to process everything. I’m not usually a ‘hook-up’ kind of person, so that was something new for me. I had to prepare myself for whatever you were gonna say to me when I came back. I wanted to be ready no matter what-”

Harry cuts Louis’s rambling off with a small kiss, pulling the boy close. “I want to take you out on a date,” he whispers, pressing their foreheads together. “Can I do that please?”

“Y-yeah, of course,” Louis breathes. “I’d absolutely love that.”

Things go surprisingly slow between them. Harry’s fully supportive of Louis’s Only Fans, and even takes pictures and videos for him. Louis might just marry this boy. Niall and Harry are introduced, and hit it off immediately. Louis teases that he never should’ve introduced them, but it’s all in good fun. They alternate whose flat they stay in, though they do spend some time alone. It’s flowing beautifully.

“I wanna talk to you about something,” Louis hums, straddling Harry’s lap on the couch. He’s staying at Harry’s for the weekend, taking a couple days off from posting while Harry had time off from the shop.

“And what’s that, my love?” Harry smiles, resting his hands on Louis’s small waist. He loves having his hands on the boy.

“I want you to be my Dom,” Louis breathes. “I wanna be your sub. I want the full experience. Can we discuss it, please?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Harry murmurs, stroking Louis’s cheek. “I’d love to be your Dom, baby. We need to discuss limits, okay? Hard nos, hard yeses, and maybes. Let’s make a list, okay?” 

They go upstairs to Harry’s room, sitting on his bed to make the list. It doesn’t take long, and Louis’s “no” list is very short. His yes list is decent, and his maybe list is very long.

“So you’re absolutely open to choking, restraints, and spanking,” Harry hums. “And you want to try slapping. I think we’ll be a perfect fit,” he grins. “Safeword- Kiwi. During a scene, I might regularly ask for your color. Sometimes even not during a scene.”

“What’s a color?” Louis murmurs, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. “Oh- like, the stoplight thing? Red, yellow, green?”   
Harry nods. “Exactly. You’ll use green for keep going, yellow for slow down to discuss, and red for stop immediately. Sound good?”   
“Sounds great,” Louis nods. “Also- can I call you Daddy?” he blushes. “I-I don’t know why, but I just really want to.”

“That’s fine, baby,” Harry smirks. “Why don’t you get on your knees for Daddy, okay? Let’s test how well your pretty little mouth works, hmm?”

Louis gasps, practically throwing himself off the bed to get on his knees. He’s been gagging to have Harry’s cock in his mouth, no pun intended. He sits still as Harry moves to sit on the edge, wanting to be good.

“Daddy is gonna control your head, okay? Pinch my thigh if you need me to stop,” Harry murmurs, holding Louis’s chin to make sure the boy was looking at him. “This might be a bit intense. I’m going to choke you a bit, too, okay? I’m gonna come in your mouth.”

“Yes, daddy,” Louis breathes, watching how the name makes Harry react. He opens his mouth, moaning happily when he finally gets Harry’s cock in his mouth.

“Definitely shouldn’t have waited this long,” Harry grunts, slowly pushing Louis’s head down. He feels the boy’s throat tighten up, but he doesn’t stop. “Relax, baby. Just let daddy take care of you, okay?”

Louis hums, causing Harry to moan at the feeling. He relaxes his throat and Harry takes that moment to push his cock all the way into Louis’s mouth. The boy gags and rests his hands on Harry’s thighs, but doesn’t do anything past that. He forces himself to relax even more, breathing heavily through his nose as he looks up at Harry.

“Good boy, just like that,” Harry whispers, stroking Louis’s cheek. He just wants to see how well the boy handles it. “Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth now, okay? I’m not going to be gentle.” He pulls out to give Louis a chance to catch his breath, standing up.

“Yes, daddy,” Louis gasps, his voice already wrecked. He looks up at Harry, preparing himself for what was going to happen.

Harry tangles his hand in Louis’s hair and pulls the boy closer, slowly pushing into his mouth. He thrusts slowly at first, giving Louis a moment to prepare himself. He smirks when he hears Louis whine. “Be good,” he mumbles, holding Louis’s head still as he begins moving his hips quickly. He thrusts hard, hearing the smaller boy gag. Louis’s already got spit dripping down his chin, and the visual is filthy. Harry can’t help but moan.

“So good, baby, fuck,” Harry groans, tugging on Louis’s hair. “Taking daddy’s cock so well, yeah? Doing so good,” he praises. He loves praising, but he loves degrading just as much. “Being such a good little cock slut for daddy.”

Louis’s absolutely overwhelmed. He keeps his eyes open, his hair being tugged every time they closed too long. His throat and jaw are on fire, his cock hard in his sweats. He’s loving this, and he let’s Harry continue easily. He knows he’s made the right decision to be Harry’s sub. He feels like he’s going to come in his pants, but he holds back. He doesn’t want to be bad for Harry.

“Daddy’s close,” Harry gunts, licking his lips. He pulls out until just the tip is resting on Louis’s tongue, moaning loudly as he comes. He doesn’t want to overwhelm the boy too much. “That was so good, baby, so good,” he whispers, kneeling down so they were face to face. “Do you need to come?”

“Uh huh,” Louis whimpers, nodding jerkily. “I’m really hard.”   
Harry pushes his hand into Louis’s pants, tugging his cock a few times before he comes with a loud cry. Harry adores how sensitive and vocal Louis is.

After Harry gets them both cleaned up, they cuddle in bed. Harry’s big on aftercare, so he’s got Louis in his arms close.

“Thank you,” Louis whispers, smiling softly. “That was amazing. I can’t wait to try more with you.”

“We’ll try anything you want, my love,” Harry promises. “I’ll always take care of you, and we can try almost anything.”

Harry holds Louis close and rubs his back, gently luring the boy to sleep. He deserves the nap, and Harry loves holding his boy.

Two weeks later, Harry’s got Louis tied to the bed, face down. He’s got a vibrating plug inside of him, and his ass is red from Harry’s hand. He’s crying, his entire body trembling. He’s already come once, but Harry wasn’t stopping. Louis knows his safe word.

“You’re such a good little slut for daddy, hmm?” Harry grins, squeezing Louis’s ass roughly. “Love when daddy spanks you like this. Love being a little slut?”

And yeah, Louis does. He loves it a lot.

-

Spanking easily becomes Louis’s favorite. 

He loves the feeling of Harry’s hand slapping down against his skin, but he really loves the paddle. He was a bit worried about how his subscribers would take it, but they love the bruises. They start requesting videos with Harry, and the boy happily obliges. 

“I think they’ll really like this video,” Louis giggles, slipping his stockings on. “I’m excited.”

“Me, too, my love, but let’s go over what’s going to happen,” Harry hums, watching Louis get dressed. “You’re going to wear your pretty collar. Daddy’s going to spank you ten times with his hand, then you’re going to be fucked. You’ll be on your hands and knees, and I’m going to use the collar to choke you a little. I might slap you. What’s your safeword?”

Louis nods as he listens closely, letting himself get mentally prepared for the scene. They still hadn’t gone too deep, but he loved every second. He sits down next to Harry once he’s dressed. “My word is Kiwi,” he murmurs. “And I’ll share my colors when asked, or if I need you to stop.”

“Good boy,” Harry smirks, kissing Louis’s cheek gently. “You’re always a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Louis breathes, licking his lips. “Can we start now, Daddy? Please?”

Harry nods and stands up, kicking his pants off before he turns the camera on. “Turn your ass to the camera, baby. Let them see your pretty ass. Daddy’s gonna make it all red now, yeah?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis nods, getting into position for Harry. He counts each spank, his body jerking forward. His moans are loud and high, just how his viewers liked. He keeps his back arched for the camera.

“Good boy,” Harry smirks once he’s finished, pulling Louis up by his hair. “Now are you gonna let Daddy wreck you for everybody to see, hmm? Gonna show everybody how good you are for me?”

Louis moans quietly and turns around so the camera can see his face, getting back down on his hands and knees. Harry slowly pushes into the boy, grabbing onto the collar. 

“Gonna be a good boy?” he murmurs. “Gonna be nice and loud for everybody?”

“Yeah,” Louis whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels himself stretch around Harry’s cock. “Love the feeling of your cock inside me, Daddy!”

Harry tugs on the collar as he begins fucking Louis roughly, hearing the boy choke a bit. He watches closely, letting go once Louis’s skin turns a bit red. He doesn’t want to push the boy too far. He keeps his thrusts hard and rough, grunting a bit.

“Daddy, I love your cock so much,” Louis whines loudly, arching his back. “Love the way you stretch me!”

Harry knows Louis’s being a bit over dramatic for the camera, but it still sets him off. “Yeah?” he smirks, tugging on Louis’s hair. “You love having Daddy’s big cock inside you? Love letting everybody watch Daddy wreck your pretty little hole?”

Louis nods jerkily, his cheeks flushed. “Yes, Daddy! My hole belongs to you, I belong to you,” he whimpers. “I’m your baby!”

“Damn right you are,” Harry grunts, using his free hand to grip Louis’s hip as he chases his high.

As much as Louis loves getting fucked, aftercare is a close second. Once they were done and Harry shut off the camera, he uses a warm rag to clean Louis off. He crawls into bed and holds Louis close, rubbing the boy’s back. “What’s your color, baby?”

“Green, Daddy,” Louis mumbles, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “Thank you.”

Harry pulls the blanket up around them, smiling softly. “Good, baby. You did so good for me, just like always. You’re such a good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Louis says again. “I love you.”

Harry kisses Louis’s forehead, a small smile on his face. “I love you, too, baby. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked my entry to the BLFF 2020!!  
> i'm bad at endings, i know. I don't know why i struggle with them so much


End file.
